Awakened: The Arielle series
by little shy
Summary: SG-1 finds someone that will surprise them.
1. The Awakened: The Arielle series

The SG-1 team walks through the stargate to P9Q-872. This was a very green & plush planet. There were beautiful rolling green hills & majestic snow capped mountains near the gate. The team could feel the wind blow gently across them. Daniel started to sneeze at the smell of the flowers in the air. They could hear the birds from the trees in the distance singing their sweet songs.  
  
Jack, " Okay Daniel, you & Teal'c go East. Carter & I will head to the West." Looking at his watch, " We'll meet back here at 1800 hours."  
  
Daniel & Teal'c then noticed that there were caves in the near by mountains, so they decided to start there. Daniel wanted to go into the caves in the hopes of finding some evidence of life on the planet. After exploring several of the caves without any luck, Teal'c noticed that there was a cave hidden by thick brush around the opening. As Daniel & Teal'c entered the cave they knew that THIS cave was different than the others. This cave had been man made. The walls were made of gold with writing on them, just like the mother ship SG-1 had gated to when Apophis & Klor'el were planning to destroy earth. Then suddenly as the cave opened up to a large room they saw something unbelievable.  
  
Daniel, into the radio, " Jack. Um I think you & Sam better get over here as soon as possible." Daniel then gave the other two members of the team directions to which cave they were in.  
  
About twenty minutes later an angry Jack entered the man made cavern with Sam.  
  
Jack, as he entered, "Okay campers what was so....." Jack stopped as he saw Teal'c & Daniel's discovery. Making a surprised face, " Oh that."   
  
Sam, "Daniel can you translate the language at the bottom of the sarcophagus? Does it say anything about who this woman is or what she is doing here?"  
  
Daniel, playing with his glasses, " I think it is a obscure form of Gou'ald, but I can't read it."   
  
Teal'c, looking at Daniel, " I can read it Daniel Jackson. It is a very ancient form of Gou'ald."  
  
Jack, "Well what do the snakes say about this one?"  
  
Teal'c, giving Jack the look with a raised eyebrow, " It says that a System Lord placed his beloved here as punishment for being a trader & a Tok'ra spy."   
  
Jack, with a slight smile on his face, " Sounds like someone we might want on our side."  
  
Sam interrupting, " Sir, I think maybe we should try contacting the Tok'ra & see if they are missing her." Turning to Teal'c, " Does it say what her name is Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c, "It is unclear Major Carter, but I believe her name is Arielle."  
  
Jack, "Well Carter, we'll go contact the SGC & have them get in touch with the Tok'ra to tell them what we found here so maybe they can decipherer the rest of the thingy." Jack waved his hands over the top of the sarcophagus as he finished.  
  
Daniel & Teal'c stayed in the cave to examine its contents & figure out what the writing on the walls said about the contents of the cave, while Jack & Sam headed back to the gate to report to their findings on the planet.   
  
A while later Martouf & Jacob Carter arrived on the planet. Sam greeted her father, which she hadn't seen in some time, with a hug.  
  
Sam, " Dad I'm glad you came."  
  
Jack, " Dad, nice of you to come all this way to see our little box."  
  
Jacob, " Well Selmac had to see what the SGC said you found, & it did give me an excuse to see my little girl." He said with a smile as he looked at his daughter's CO.  
  
Then Jacob bowed his head & then he brings his head back up as his eyes flash.  
  
Selmac, "Where is the woman that General Hammond spoke of when he contacted us?"  
  
  
Jack, " Skip the small talk & to straight to the point, I like that."  
  
Sam & Jack lead the planet's newest arrivals to the cavern where their discovery was waiting for them. After they entered the cave Selmac looked at the contents of the cave in shock. He & Martouf looked around at the walls of the room, then as they walked further in they could not help but to stare at the sarcophagus.  
  
The mysterious woman in the glass sarcophagus was unlike any the team had ever seen before. She had long flowing curls of blond hair, & was very pale yet there was a pink to her cheeks & her lips were the color of a red rose. She was entombed with dozens of white flowers that looked like daisies.  
  
Selmac, mumbling & shaking his head, " She is not Tok'ra."  
  
Jack, very confused by the words Selmac just said, "She is not Tok'ra. But the box says..."  
  
Selmac, interrupting before Jack can finish, " It says that she was a trader & a Tok'ra spy."  
  
Jack, with a look of sarcasm, " Yeah. That's what I said."  
  
Selmac, " It did not say she was Tok'ra & I do not sense a presence within her. In fact there is a legend among the Tok'ra that says that a woman became engaged to a System Lord to help the Tok'ra by sending information to us about how, when & where the Gou'ald were planning to attack us & where we could hurt them the most."  
  
Sam, " Did you know her?"  
  
Selmac, "I knew of her. She was before my time. It was also said that when the System Lord she was to wed found out of her treachery he entombed her in a sarcophagus made of glass as punishment."  
  
Jack, with a dumbfounded look across his face, " Then why all the flowers? Seems to me that if he was so mad then why didn't he do something a little worse that putting flowers in with her in a sarcophagus made of glass."  
  
Selmac, " It was told that he had the glass sarcophagus made & filled with the flowers that he always gave to her, because he believed that it would make her remember how much he had done for her & then she would love him."  
  
Daniel, with a questioning look, " Okay, um but why the glass sarcophagus?"  
  
Selmac, " It was said that he had it made of glass so he could watch her in her slumber. But the writing also say that the System Lord would be back to wake her after she had been entombed for 3000 years."  
  
Jack, with a questioning look as he pointed his finger, " So.... just how long has our sleeping beauty been in this box?"  
  
Selmac, "I do not know, but this legend is older than I."  
  
Daniel, "Well we just can't leave her here."  
  
Jack, " And why is that Daniel?"  
  
Daniel, " Well Jack, she did help the Tok'ra before, so there is a reason to believe that she might be willing to help us again the Gou'ald."  
  
Jack, " Daniel, I knew there was a reason I like you. Your always using that gray stuff in your head."  
  
Martouf, speaking for the first time, " It would be unwise to attempt to move the sarcophagus with the girl in it."  
  
Sam, " Sir." Turning to Jack, " Would it be wise to open the sarcophagus up & take her out. There could be some kind of alarm system we could trip. And what if she does have a Gou'ald within her. I mean we can't be sure that the Tok'ra can sense its presence while she is in there. We would be endangering the entire SGC & Earth."  
  
Selmac, " It was told that there was an attempt to blend the girl but without success. The writings say that she was drugged to prevent her escape. That would mean that the drugs would still be in her system Samantha. It would then be possible to remove her without her waking."  
  
Sam, " Sir we should inform the SGC so they know what is going on here & what we are going to do."  
  
Jack, " And that we will Carter. You & Daniel head back to earth & let them know & also have them send us some help to get the thing out of here. And to be on the safe side, have Dr. Frasier standing by to help us with sleeping beauty."  
  
The SGC was notified of the incoming guest & made arrangements for her arrival. The entire base was humming with activity. The troops were in the gate room ready to do battle. General Hammond was up in the control room waiting for the gate to activate again. It had only been an hour since he had sent SG-13 to help SG-1 with the artifacts & the sarcophagus. He had told Dr. Frasier to have her personnel standing by so as soon as the woman arrived she could be monitored closely. Then suddenly the gate came life as the inner circle started to spin & the chevrons began to glow. Incoming traveler was broadcasted over the intercom of the facility. As the gate swooshed open, Hammond called for the iris to be closed, waiting for a GDO signal to come through.  
  
The technician, " It's SG-1's code sir."  
  
Hammond, "Open the iris." Into the mic going into the gate room, " Do not fire these are friendlies, but be on guard for a possible attack."  
  
Jacob & Martouf was the first to appear form the gate, then Sam & Daniel, carrying some of the smaller items that they retrieved from the cave. Jack & Teal'c were just a little behind Daniel each was holding an end to a stretcher with the girl from the sarcophagus on it as she slept.  
  
Hammond, over the intercom, " Dr. Frasier."  
  
Dr. Frasier, entering the room looked at the girl then up to Jack, " She is still pretty drugged. I need to examine her, draw some blood & get a MRI before she wakes up."  
  
SG-13 is the next to appear from the circle carrying the glass sarcophagus. They placed it in the far corner of the gate room until it could be taken to Carter's lab for test.  
  
Hammond, once again blaring into the gate room, " SG-1 debriefing right now."  
  
The girl, "sleeping beauty", as dubbed by Colonel O'Neill was taken directly to the infirmary, while SG-1 & the Tok'ra were debriefed. After the debriefing Martouf & Jacob went back through the stargate. Daniel wanted to see if the girl had awakened yet in the infirmary. As he entered the room she started moving around. Dr. Frasier walked over to her & checked the monitors that she placed the girl on. Then she turned to Daniel.   
  
Dr. Frasier, " She is starting to wake-up, the drugs are almost out of her system now."   
  
The girl then began thrashing around more & more. Then suddenly the girl opened her eyes for the first time since before her imprisonment. She looked around the room in shock & amazement. Then she slowly turned to look at Daniel as he started to speak.  
  
Daniel, speaking slowly, " Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson. I want to be your friend. Can you understand what I am saying?"  
  
The girl looked at Daniel for a few minutes with her blue eyes, then with a soft voice she slowly & simply said, " My name is Arielle."  
  
Daniel, under his breath, " Teal'c was right." Then talking to the newly wakened guess, " Arielle, it is a pleasure to meet you. Do you remember what happened to you or how long you were in the sarcophagus?"  
  
Arielle, looking around the room, " Where am I?"  
  
Daniel, with a puzzled look as to why she wanted to know what planet she was on, " I'm sorry this is Earth, & my home planet."   
  
Arielle, "What year is it?"  
  
Daniel, again perplexed by her question, " It's 2000. Why do you ask?"  
  
Arielle, "You did ask me how long I was imprisoned, did you not? It was about 3000 years ago."   
  
Daniel, looking at her sideways, " How? Let me get this straight. You are saying that you know how long you were imprisoned on another planet by what year it is here now? And if you are right that means that the System Lord might be returning for you soon."   
  
Before Arielle could answer Daniel's inquiry, the rest of the SG-1 team entered the room. Arielle's eyes became very large as Teal'c came closer to her.  
  
Jack, " So I see that our sleeping beauty is awake now."  
  
Arielle is still very focused on Teal'c the closer he walked to her. Teal'c noticed her alarmed gaze on him.  
  
Teal'c, " I will not harm you."  
  
Arielle smiled at Teal'c & nodded with appreciation.  
  
Daniel, " Arielle I would like to introduce you to Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter & Teal'c. We are known as SG-1, & we're the ones that found you."  
  
Arielle turned to each of the team & nodding her greeting before showing her gratitude, " Thank you for freeing me."   
  
Jack, " So Daniel are you going to enlighten us on what the story is?"  
  
Daniel, " She just woke up & we were going over how long ago it was she was imprisoned. Which it's very interesting that she can calculate how long she was there by what year it is here."  
  
Sam, " Maybe she was from Earth or visited just before it happened. It would stand to reason that..."  
  
Jack, raising one finger to his 2IC, " Stop there Major. No long lectures. Let's just let Daniel continue. Okay?"  
  
Sam, " Yes sir."  
  
Daniel, " Okay Arielle, can you tell us why you were imprisoned?"  
  
Arielle, " Yes Daniel. I was to marry Chronos. He wanted to keep me close to him so the other System Lords could not harm me. That allowed me access to many of his military sites. I was even able to sit in on his meetings with his first prime & allies when he planed an attack on their enemies. I would find out what ever I could then send what information I could to help out the Tok'ra. I was able to do that for many seasons, but Chronos received word that there was a spy in the midst of his closes people.   
He was unsure whom he could trust so he did not trust anyone. He decided that he would leave false information openly around his planning room & other areas that he would, as usual, have the documents. The information in each area was different. That is how he would be able to tell who had betrayed him. He did not suspect that I would deceive him, but he still took precautions to make certain that I only had access to only one of the documents. He was infuriated when he discovered that I was indeed the spy. He still loved me, but he could not let me go unpunished. His first prime took me from my bed. He used some kind of preparation to cloud my mind. Chronos begged me to love him, but I told him that I would NEVER love him. That is when he decided that he would attempt to use me as a host."  
  
Sam, interrupting, " What do you mean? We ran test that showed that you didn't have a symbiote in you. If he tried to make you a host then why didn't it work?"  
  
Arielle, " The symbiote was not able to blend with me due to the chemical make-up of my body & because I did not want the blending."  
  
Sam, with a strange look across her face, " Whoa, you mean that if you don't want a Gou'ald, your body doesn't allow it to blend with your mind. Then that would mean that you're not from Earth."  
  
Arielle, " You are correct Samantha. That is why I was the perfect choice to keep an eye on Chronos. But when the blending would not work he used more of the mind clouding preparation on me, so much so that I fell in a deep sleep. After that all I know is I could smell the sweet aroma of a daisula from a planet Chronos took me to. And then I remember awakening here."   
  
Jack, looking as baffled as the rest of his team, "What is a daisula?"  
  
Arielle, slightly amused by the question, " A daisula is a flower similar to a daisy of Earth, if I remember correctly. But the scent it releases prevented the mind-altering affects the sarcophagus causes. But to my benefit Chronos did not know about the affects, or surely he would likely not put them with me. His arrogance worked to my advantage."  
  
Daniel, going back to his earlier asked question, " Then if you're not from Earth, then where are you from?"   
  
But before Arielle could answer him, Dr. Frasier walked up to the group with a folder in her hands.  
  
Dr. Frasier, with a baffled look, " I have the test results back on the blood work on Arielle."  
  
Jack, " Well doc you going to keep us in suspense?"  
  
Arielle, to the bewildered doctor, " You have seen the difference."  
  
Sam, " What Difference? What did you find Janet?"  
  
Frasier, " Her cells are different than ours. Some of the enzymes present in her body are the same as ours but there are others present that I have never seen before. I am not sure what would be normal with her, but from all other standpoints she is fine as far as I can tell."  
  
Everyone looked at each other then turned to the woman in question. SG-1 & Dr. Frasier were to inform Hammond on anything they discovered about the visitor they had freed. This would prove to be a very interesting briefing. Arielle was left in the infirmary with two guards & some of Janet's nurses to watch her while they went to update the General.   
  
In the conference room General Hammond was listening to all the details that encircled their guest & how she avoided becoming a host to a Gou'ald.   
  
Daniel, in an upset & loud tone, " But General Hammond, I don't think we should just hand her over to the sharks. All they will want to do is cut her up to find out why the Gou'ald can't survive in her body."  
  
Teal'c, " I believe Daniel Jackson is right." Looking around the room, " How could we expect her to want to give us information that could help us in our fight against the Gou'ald?"  
  
Hammond, " I don't plan to let anyone hurt her in any way while she is in this facility. But I can't put off telling the president that this woman does in fact exist & is in this facility. Once the word is out there is only a matter of time before NID decides they could use her for their only agenda."  
  
Hammond stopped as the phone in the conference room interrupted him. He picked up the phone.  
  
Hammond, furiously, " I told you that we were NOT to be disturbed!"  
  
He paused then had an unsettling look in his eyes & across his brow.   
  
Hammond, into the phone practically shouting, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE? How could she just disappear if you were watching her? I want ALL personnel looking for her NOW! And you better come up with a good explanation on how she escaped on your watch." He then hung the phone up & turned back to the others in the room, " She's gone."  
  
Jack, " What? I thought..."  
  
Hammond, breaking in to O'Neill's inquiry, " I did to Colonel but, they said she just vanished."  
  
Sam, " Sir do you think she suspects something is going on? I mean it's just a little strange that she disappears when we're talking about..."  
  
A soft voice from the corner of the room interrupted Carter.  
  
Arielle, " Why do you look for me? Am I not free to move about as I wish?"  
  
Daniel, looking around the room searching for the owner of the voice then startled when she ultimately appeared right before his eyes just behind Teal'c, " How.... did... you? I mean....uhh..."  
  
Arielle, answering Daniel before he could even construct his question, " It is not important how I came to be here Daniel. I do wish to solve your problem of what to do with me. I want to go through the stargate to my home."  
  
Sam looked astonished that Arielle answered Daniel before he could ask & the fact that she knew what they had been discussing before they had received the call about her disappearance.  
  
Hammond, " I'm sorry, but I don't know if we can just let you go. I mean there is a thing or two we would like to know about you & your people. And maybe we could form an alliance with your race against the Gou'ald."  
  
Arielle, shaking her head in disapproval, " You do not comprehend, you & your people can not keep me here against my will." She started walking around the table, and then without warning she vanished.  
  
Jack, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, " Oh I hate when that happens."  
  
Daniel, " She vanished."  
  
Jack, " Ya think. We all noticed that one Daniel. Now if you could tell us where she went, that would be helpful."  
  
Teal'c, looking out the window into the gate room, " O'Neill it appears that she is in the gate room."  
  
Daniel ran out of the conference room headed towards the gate room. The remaining members of SG-1 followed Daniel, while Hammond & Janet headed to the control room to make certain she would not be able to leave Earth without first hearing their explanation of the situation.  
  
Daniel, now running into the gate room shouting, " Please, stop don't go!"  
  
Arielle, not turning her gaze from the stargate, " Why Daniel? Tell me why I should stay."  
  
Daniel, pleading, " Please stay I have so many questions. Who are you & where do you come from? What race of people are you? Maybe our two races could be friends. Maybe we could even help each other."  
  
The rest of SG-1 entered the room but stay several feet behind Daniel.  
  
Arielle, now turning away from the gate to face Daniel, " Daniel I a Arielle, Princess of the Ancients." Everyone witnessing was shocked by the admission they heard. " I am from a planet known as Tigray."  
  
Jack, throwing his arms up in the air, " Great! The first Ancient we meet & we make her mad."  
  
Arielle, turning to face Jack smiling at his distressed tone, " I am not mad Jack O'Neill. The time is not right for me to be here. But if there is ever a time that you & your people need me, all you have to do is ask me. I will come to assist you."  
  
Jack, "Won't that be a little hard if ya know, you're not on the planet & we don't know how to reach you?"  
  
Arielle raised her arm then opened her hand, the gate opened with her movement. Then she started to walk in the direction of the stargate, then stopping she turned to Jack, " Trust Colonel O'Neill, you must trust. All you have to do is ask & I shall be here."  
  
Arielle started up the ramp. Daniel was standing close behind her. As she got closer to the event horizon Daniel started stumbling towards her.  
  
Daniel, shouting toward her, "Wait!" As he finished his plead to her, he started running up the ramp, stopping as Arielle stops.  
  
Arielle turned toward the group that released her, " Good bye & thank you for releasing me. I shall repay you for your kindness." Then turning back to the gate she walks forward until she disappears in the event horizon.  
  
Daniel, turning to look back to his friends, " I'm sorry. I have go." Then he turned back & ran into the wall of simmering energy.   
  
Sam, shouting & reaching her hand out towards him as to prevent Daniel from leaving, "Daniel, NO!"  
  
Jack & Sam started running up the ramp, but the wormhole disengaged before they could reach it. Everyone was in shock by the event that had just taken place.   
  
Jack, " Oh MAN! Does the guy ever think?"  
  
Sam, concern apparent in her voice, " Sir, he doesn't have a GDO. He won't be able to come back."  
  
Jack, "Daniel has performed greater miracles than this Major. He's a smart guy, he'll think of something.." Now speaking under his breath, " I hope."  



	2. The Return

It had been five months since SG-1 had began their life without their Dr. Jackson. SG-1 hadn't been the same. Many in the SGC felt pity for the doctor that attempted to take Daniel's place on the team. Jack didn't tease him as he had Daniel, but Dr. Rothman definitely didn't feel like he was part of the team. The fact was he would never be a part of SG-1. That was reserved for Daniel, no matter how long it took for them to either find him or for Daniel to find them.  
  
SG-9 was on P9Q-872 logging some of the artifacts that had been discovered in the cave where Princess Arielle of the Ancients was found. They had also discovered that there was a small village about five miles west of the gate. It had been uncovered on one of the first missions back to the planet.  
  
Sergeant Smith and Captain Rodgers were head back from the village site were they had been video taping footage of an unusual looking machine they had unearthed in the floor of a building that appeared to have been used to house farming equipment and other supplies. They had radioed Colonel Burton and Sergeant Mayzine to inform them that they were on the way back towards the caves.  
  
The walk back from the village was lined in lush scenery. There were trees, meadows with flowers of white, blue, purple and red. The members of SG-9 found it odd that the grass didn't grow very tall. In addition, on the trail from the village to the stargate was a river that cascaded over a ledge of rocks that made a breathtaking waterfall.  
  
The area around the waterfalls looked like a tropic paradise with all the many types of different flowers and plants, some which was nothing like they had seen on their own planet. With all the magnificence on the trail neither man had noticed the long distance from the village to their destination. Before they knew it the stargate was in sight and their journey was almost completed.  
  
As they got closer to the gate they noticed the massive ring began to hum with activity and glow. They looked at each other, knowing that they weren't expecting anyone from the SGC, so they decided to duck down behind some bushes near the gate until they could be sure that their unexpected guess was someone they could trust.  
  
Captain Rodgers also decided to inform the others in the cave to the development so they wouldn't reveal themselves by mistake before they could be positive that the visitors were friendly in nature.  
  
After the eruption of the energy stream and the stabilization of the wormhole Rodgers and Smith watched attentively from behind the bushes as the first guests made themselves visible. A cold chill shot down the spine of both men as the observed two Jaffa walk from the event horizon. They watched in terror as the Jaffa marched 25 feet from the gate then stopped and waited. Within seconds two more Jaffa came forth from the gate this time stopping three feet behind the first two. Next two serpent guards arrived to take their place among the Jaffa. Then the sight came that no SGC member ever wanted to see without an army of soldiers and a couple Tollan ion cannons. The next to appear was a Goa'uld, but not just any Goa'uld, Chronos, the Tau'ri hating snake himself. After Chronos walked out from the gate two more serpent guards followed by four more Jaffa descended from the simmering blue pool of energy in much the same manner as the others. The serpent guards stayed close to Chronos to reinforce their status as his protectors.  
  
The two humans, that had taken refuge in the bushes, had a feeling of dread rushed through their bodies when Chronos bellowed something. Then headed to the cave where Arielle had once been.  
  
As soon as Rodgers felt Chronos and his cronies were far enough away that they wouldn't be able to hear, he radioed Colonel Burton to warn him of the impending danger headed their way.  
  
Rodgers whispered quietly over his radio, " Colonel, eight Jaffa, four serpent guards and one Goa'uld headed your way. Looks like Chronos is back for his ancient princess, sir."  
  
Burton, from the radio, " We're going undercover. What ever happens you must get back to the SGC and let them know what has transpired."  
  
As the last of the Jaffa entered the cave Rodgers and Smith tried to get as close to the cave as possible without being noticed. As they got closer they could hear yelling coming from the cavern. Chronos had located Burton and Mayzine and was irate because he found them instead of his beloved.  
  
Chronos, spoke in a very angry voice, " Tau'ri what have you done with her? I warned you before that I would not show mercy to you." His eyes began to glow as he grabbed Mayzine from two of his Jaffa, then putting his hand around Mayzine's neck, " You will pay for your disobedience to me!" Chronos began squeezing Mayzine's neck. Mayzine gasped for air, as his face began to redden.   
  
Burton, screamed at Chronos, " Stop it you BASTARD. I'm gonna kill you."  
  
Chronos tightened his grip on Mayzine until his trachea was crushed under his grasp. Burton tried pulling away from the Jaffa but was met with a jab of a staff weapon to his ribs.  
  
Chronos, playfully pushed at Burton with the weapon, " You will kill me? A human kill a god? Instead of killing you, maybe I should keep you around for my amusement."  
  
Burton, angry at the arrogance in the voice of Chronos, replied, " Amusement?" Then spit in the face of Chronos, " Laugh at that snake head. We killed Ra` and we'll kill you."  
  
Chronos, wiping his face despised by the man's reminder, " You foolish Tau'ri." He raised his hand to reveal a ribbon device on his palm. "Now Tau'ri, where is she?"  
  
Burton, resorted to playing dumb, " She, who? I don't know who you are talking about."  
  
Chronos was even more enraged than before, " Tau'ri I will go to your world and kill every last one on the planet if I find her there. Just tell me where she is and I shall spare your life."  
  
Burtons, head began shaking from the affects of the glowing ribbon device on his brow, "The Asgard won't let you do that Chronos. In fact they would probably destroy you!" The signs of pain from his torture were showing across his face.  
  
Chronos intensified the power of the beam of destruction to the man's brain, " Not even the Asgard will stop me from finding the one I seek."  
  
The men outside the cavern were stunned by the words of Chronos. They had always felt that all Goa'uld feared the Asgard, but Chronos was willing to break the treaty, go up against the Asgard and the other System Lords to have his precious beloved in his grasp. Little did he know that no one had Arielle, she had in fact left Earth shortly after being freed by SG-1, taking Dr. Daniel Jackson with her.  
  
Chronos, appearing bored with this torture, " I grow tired of you Tau'ri. Give me the answer I seek and I will spare your life. If you will not talk you will surely die."  
  
Burton, mustering all the energy he could spare from the torture he was enduring, " Then you might as well get it over with because I won't tell you anything."  
  
Chronos furious with Burton's answer, " As you wish." Then he intensified the beam of light to Burton's forehead and it began to shake even more as the outward signs of its destruction became more evident. Burton then let out an agonizing cry.  
  
When the men out side of the cavern heard the scream they realized at that point they had to get through the gate and back to the SGC to notify the general to what had transpired on the planet.   
  
As they ran to the gate the cry from the cave stopped with the sound of a staff weapon being fired. Within seconds of the blast they started dialing earth as quickly as they could. As soon as the wormhole was established they sent their GDO code, barely waiting for it to be identified by their people. As the two men ran through the gate they were unaware that Chronos saw their escape from the planet.   
  
Chronos, " They will return. They are fools, who think they can defeat a god."  
  
As the two men stepped out of the event horizon they were greeted by their fellow soldiers pointing weapons in their direction, awaiting the command to fire or put down there guns.   
  
Hammond, over the intercom, " Stand down men" Looking towards the two remaining SG-9 members, " Where is the rest of your team Captain?"   
  
Rodgers, dropping to his knees, " They're dead sir. He killed him."  
  
Hammond turned to the airmen in the control room " Get Dr. Frasier and her team down here with some stretchers and get these men to the infirmary. Then get SG-1 here ASAP. Their downtime is over, as of right now."  
  
After Dr. Frasier gave the men their post mission exams General Hammond asked her if the men would be able to be debriefed.  
  
Frasier reported, " Yes both men are physically able to be debriefed, but they might be a little shaky mentally."   
  
General Hammond, Dr. Frasier, the remaining members of SG-9, and SG-1 all gathered in the conference room over looking the massive ring.  
  
Hammond, talking charge, began, " I asked SG-1 to this debriefing because they found Princess Arielle on the planet." Turning to Rodgers, " Now son, when you came through the gate you said that Colonel Burton and Sergeant Mayzine. You said that 'he' killed them. Who did you mean when, what happen while you were off-world?"  
  
Rodgers, " Smith and I were on the way back to the gate to meet back up with Burton and Mayzine, we were almost there when we noticed that the gate was activating. We warned the Colonel about the incoming traveler so they took cover in the cave. Smith and I took cover behind some bushes by the gate."   
  
Looking around the room Rodgers continued with the details of the thought routine mission that had gone terribly wrong.  
  
Rodgers, continuing, " Then we headed to the cave to see if we could hear what was going on."  
  
Hammond, " And what did you hear soldier?"  
  
Taking over for Rodgers, Smith starts shakily, " Chronos was yelling at Burton and Mayzine about the girl SG-1 found there." His voice gave way to his emotion, " He wanted to know where she was and he wanted her back. When they wouldn't tell him he choked Mayzine. I could hear him struggle for air but then there was a crushing sound and then nothing but.... but Burton yelling."   
  
Rodgers, continuing for the upset Smith, " Chronos then started on Burton and he told him that he would kill everyone on Earth to get her back. Burton even reminded him of the treaty with the Asgard. Chronos didn't care, even if it meant going up against the other System Lords."  
  
Jack, adding, " That can't be good."  
  
Rodgers continued, " Burton endured a tremendous torture. We wanted to go in and stop the torture, but we had to come back to warn the SGC about Chronos."  
  
Hammond, tried to reassure the men, " Son you did the right thing. We needed to know about Chronos and his plans."  
  
Teal'c, questioning what would come next, " What course of action do you plan to take against Chronos, General Hammond?"  
  
Sam, looking at Teal'c then at Hammond, " We don't know if Chronos has sent for reinforcements or if he has a mother ship at the planet by now or if he is on the way here by that matter. We could be walking right into a trap."  
  
Hammond, " I am going to put the base on full alert and notify the president. In case Chronos does decide not to wait for us on the planet."  
  
" So General Hammond, what are we going to do about Chronos?", Jack asked.  
  
Major Carter, offered, " There's nothing really we can do. If we go through the gate sir, Chronos could be waiting to kill us. Especially if we don't have what he wants. But if we don't do something Chronos could easily be on his way here."  
  
" I believe Major Carter is correct with her analysis of the situation," Observed Teal'c.  
  
" Well the Asgard are busy fighting their own war so looks like we're on our own with this one," said O'Neill, looking toward Teal'c  
  
" I do believe that Princess Arielle would help us in this battle O'Neill."   
  
" Teal'c is right." chimed Carter. "Arielle said she would repay our kindness. And I'm sure she would like the chance to teach Chronos a thing or two."   
  
Jack, very sarcastically added, " Sure you guys I'll just go pick up the phone, call her up and say ' Hey Arielle, Chronos is back and boy is he's furious with us and threatening to kick the living daylights out of us. Can ya just come back and give us a hand here?' Come on get a reality check, we don't know how to...."  
  
Then without warning the stargate snapped to life.  
  
Jack's eyes widened and looking around the room, he quipped, " Now that's a little freaky."  
  
" No teams are currently off-world." Hammond stood up and moved quickly to the control room with the staff from the debriefing close behind him. As Hammond entered the control room, he commanded, " Close the Iris!"  
  
Simmons reported, "Can't sir, the controls to the iris aren't responding."  
  
Carter, looking on, sitting at the console, " Let me try."  
  
Over the intercom throughout the base the recorded message ' Unauthorized incoming traveler' sounded. All personnel headed to the gate room with as many weapons that could fit in the room.  
  
As the wormhole stabilized every soul on level 28 held their breath in fear that Chronos and his army would step through reeking havoc on the inhabitants of the base. They were relieved and stunned at the sight of an old friend.   
  
He walked down the ramp wearing a long baggy blue silk appearing shirt and black pants of similar texture. This wasn't the military issue clothes Daniel wore when he had left five months before.  
  
Hammond, Frasier and SG-1 looked at Daniel awe struck at the sight of their long lost friend.  
  
Hammond, shaking off his confusion, barked the order over the intercom to the soldiers in the gate room, " Stand Down."   
  
As they were about to say something to Daniel, another figure materialized from the stargate. It was the Ancient that Daniel left with. Her clothing was different than when they had last seen her. Before her gown looked as if it was out of a fairytale with its long and full and it had been white and gold. A dress fit for a princess. This time her dress was simple. A white gown that stretched to the floor, but of delicate designs exposing her shoulders and very deeply cut.  
  
SG-1 and Hammond went down to meet their new arrivals. As they entered the gate room Daniel and Arielle could see the astonishment in their faces.  
  
Jack addressed Daniel, " Your ears must have been burning."  
  
Daniel, cracked a smile at Jack's comment, " It's good to see you too."   
  
Teal'c was confused at O'Neill's words, " O'Neill, their ears do not appear to be on fire."  
  
Sam, smiled slightly and shook her head, " No Teal'c it's an expression used for when you are talking about someone then you see them."  
  
Teal'c, raised one eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to one side, " I still do not understand the meaning of the phrase."  
  
" Forget it Teal'c. I'll explain it later." Jack broke in.  
  
" Sam, it's good to see you." Hugging Sam then turning to Janet, Daniel continued, " I missed you but not your infirmary." Janet snickered at Jackson's admission. " Teal'c. How you been?"  
  
" I have been well Daniel Jackson."  
  
" Jack, you look good." as Daniel turned to shake his hand.  
  
" Well Space monkey I been keeping out of trouble without you here." With a grin growing across his face, O'Neill continued, "It's been boring as hell."  
  
Daniel, laughing at that, " You all remember Arielle."  
  
Arielle, bowing her head as greetings then looked at Jack, " I told you that all you had to do is call and I would come."  
  
Jack, looking mystified, " And here you are."  
  
Hammond still caught off guard by the arrival of two, " I'm going to have Dr. Frasier examine you both then we can meet in the conference room when she is concluded."   
  
Arielle nodded on agreement with the General. She and Daniel went with Janet to the infirmary.   
  
Dr. Frasier ran the usual test. Both patients were in exceptional health. She even noticed that Daniel hadn't sneezed one time while in the infirmary, which she found as odd, considering there was numerous flower arrangements in the room since she had just received them for her birthday the day before. Dr. Frasier released Daniel and Arielle to go to the debriefing. Janet informed her senior nurse to notify her in the conference room with the blood test results once then had come back. Janet then followed Daniel and Arielle to the debriefing.  
  
After Daniel, Arielle and Dr. Frasier arrived in the conference room General Hammond began telling Arielle of the fate of two of the SG-9 members, going into great detail of the torture and threat Chronos made to his now fallen soldiers.  
  
As Arielle took in the details of the return of Chronos, her face was consumed with grief.  
  
Arielle spoke with a sincere look in her eyes, " I am truly sorry for what has happen to your men General Hammond. I will need to go back to the planet as soon as it is possible."  
  
Everyone in the conference room looked at Arielle in disbelief of what she had just said.  
  
Hammond broke the silence that followed first, " That is out of the question. It is too dangerous. I can't send my people on a suicide mission. It's just too risky."   
  
Arielle, smiled, " I am not asking for you to send your people to assist me. I plan to go alone."  
  
Daniel looked at Arielle as questioning her decision. Before Daniel could say anything, Jack interrupted his train of thought.  
  
" Yeah, I can just see a little girl like you going in there and taking on Chronos and who knows who else. Ya think you'll have a better chance than the trained military personnel of this base? I don't think so!"  
  
Daniel with a slightly reluctant and disagreeing face, warned, " I wouldn't say that Jack."  
  
Teal'c, in his usual matter of fact tone, agreed with Jack, " She would not have a chance against Chronos and his men."  
  
Arielle, growing inpatient with the narrow-minded men in the room, as she began to stand up, " Would you like to see how I can handle myself Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
Sam hid her face as she was trying to conceal her amusement at the question Arielle had directed toward her CO.   
  
Jack, looking and sounding very cynical, " Sure! Show me what ya got!"  
  
Daniel, as to warn Jack, of his overconfidence, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jack."  
  
" Well Danny-boy you're not me now are you?"  
  
" Don't say I didn't warn you." Daniel turned away.  
  
Arielle raised her arm slowly toward Jack, then opening her hand exposing its palm. As she did this everyone noticed the underside of her hand beginning to glow as if she were wearing a ribbon device. Jack was suddenly then lifted from the chair he had been sitting by an unseen force then carefully carried across the room until he was pinned to the far wall of the room. General Hammond, Dr. Frasier and the rest of SG-1 looked at what Arielle had done with complete shock. Even Teal'c had his mouth wide open at the sight of this defenseless appearing girl's display of power.  
  
Hammond, still in astonishment at the sight of Jack floating across the room, " How did you do that?"  
  
Arielle simply turned her had down as if in embarrassment of her actions.  
  
Daniel tried to explain, " From what I have learned from my time with the Ancients, they have these gifts." motioning toward Jack as his proof, " They believe that God, as in the one and only true God, has blessed them with these gifts. They all have some kind of gift, but there is only a rare few that have been blessed with all the gifts. They are known as the Chosen and they ..."   
  
Jack looked very annoyed at the fact everyone has forgotten that he was pinned to the wall, " HEY! Can ya get me down from here before the history lesson?"  
  
Arielle smiled as she spoke, " I am sorry Jack." She nodded her head, lowering him very slowly and carefully to feet.  
  
With his ego bruised, Jack humbly returned to his chair next to Carter.  
  
Arielle began were Daniel had left off, " The Chosen of my people were sent out to protect the people that were weak. Teaching them to take care of themselves and preventing the Gou'ald from enslaving them. There were many worlds we lost but many still that the Gou'ald never found."   
  
" So you are one of the Chosen," observed Carter stating the fact more than asking a question.  
  
Arielle nodded in agreement, " Yes Major Carter. I possess many gifts."  
  
Jack, still pouting, " So what else can you do?"  
  
Arielle, replied with a beaming smile, " As you already know I can move things, change my location, and ..."  
  
Sam, interrupting enthusiastically, " And you can read minds." She looked around at the others noting their puzzled faces, then went on to explain, " Remember when we were in this very room discussing what should be done with her General Hammond, and you got the call saying she had vanished?" Seeing some understanding she continued, " Then Daniel went to ask her how she had got in the conference room and she answered him before he had the chance to finish asking the question. Then today when Jack basically called to her and within seconds she and Daniel were here. Might I also remind you that they didn't have a GDO, and we couldn't close the iris?"   
  
Arielle, " Yes Samantha you are correct."  
  
Jack, raising his hand slightly upward, " Question?"  
  
Arielle, with a sobering look answered before the question could be asked, " Yes Jack. They acquired their technology from us."  
  
Hammond was confused as to where that came from, " Excuse me? What are you talking about?"   
  
Jack brought the General up to date with " I wanted to know if the Goa'uld got their gadgets from the Ancients."   
  
Hammond, now flustered, " Why would you give creatures like that technology that would help them enslave entire planets?"  
  
Arielle, was almost insulted by Hammond's remark, " They were a lot like you. We thought our technology would enlighten them but instead it lead to the down fall of their people."   
  
Frasier finally broke her silence, " How do you mean like us?"  
  
" They were similar in many ways. They also fought amongst themselves to who was better than whom. And also you physically were the..."  
  
Jack objected immediately, " Whoa there. S'cuse me! WE ...are not snake parasites thingies! Huge, difference there lady!"  
  
Arielle, feeling guilty of what she was about to tell the group continued, " They were not always as they are now. They were once humans. What knowledge we gave them was abused. Because of the evil beings of their planet, they were sentenced to the form they now appear. My people are embarrassed by what we did to them. The Goa'uld played on the guilty conscious of some, convincing them to give them more powerful technology so they could walk among us again. Some of our scholars helped them discover that they could share a body with other species. However, the Goa'uld didn't want to share. It outraged the king of my people but after he had seen the devastation that was caused by the first punishment it was banned further interfere and refused to pass judgment on an entire race ever again. The Tok'ra however did share the body with the host so some found it in their heart to assist them in their battle against the Goa'uld."   
  
Sam was first to react, " Punishment? Devastation? What punishment and what kind of devastation are we talking about?"  
  
As Arielle explained the details of the Goa'uld s punishment by the Ancients, the people in the room were taken aback. Hearing how the Ancients punished the entire planet for the crimes of the Goa'uld, by turning them in to the parasites they now were. Then going on to give the details of how the Goa'uld deceived their way back to gain the trust of some of the scholars of the Ancients to discover the way to blend with a host.  
  
Jack was astonished, " Your people did all that? WOW! Remind me to never tick them off!"  
  
" You mean to tell me that your people changed an entire race over night from being human like to... a parasite? How could that be done all at once? There are so many different variables. You have to take in account if some were off world. The possibilities of..." Sam still in shock at the way the Ancients destroyed an entire race. " I don't understand how your people could do such a thing."  
  
" I do not condone the decision that was made." Arielle replied. "But one day my friend you will understand why the decision was made. Each of us must choose a path. We will choose different paths at different times in our lives. The Goa'uld chose theirs. They chose destruction and pain for many others. That was unacceptable, so they were punished. The Ancients choose the path to enlightenment, to follow God's ways and his laws; for that he has been kind to us. But even now the Goa'uld chooses power. They hunger for power. They are unable to trust each other that will be their downfall because they will never change.  
  
Teal'c wondering of Arielle's plan for facing Chronos asked, " How do you plan to take Chronos off guard? I believe your task to be impossible alone."  
  
Arielle looked around the room, " I do not know of a plan yet Teal'c but I assure you that Chronos will not bother Earth again! I promise you all that!"   
  
Jack turned to General Hammond, " General Hammond permission to assist our Ancient friend on her mission sir."  
  
" I can't risk my best people on this Colonel, and having a direct face to face confrontation with Chronos is just too much of a risk," came the direct words of the General.  
  
Arielle turned and nodded her head once to O'Neill, " Thank you for offering your assistance Colonel O'Neill." Then thinking out loud, " There is a way." Seeming mysterious, " But it is still very dangerous."  
  
" Dangerous? Danger is what we live for, so fill us in.", Jack immediately replied.  
  
Dr. Frasier now looked at O'Neill knowing that danger meant that SG-1 would more than likely be having a stay in the infirmary as they usually did following a dangerous mission and even some not-so-dangerous missions. Nevertheless, she just looked at the Colonel rolled her eyes, shook her head and continued listening to Arielle.  
  
Arielle spoke, a bit of mischief in her eyes, " I will do better than if you will come closer Colonel O'Neill." Jack looked around, stood up then walked over to where Arielle sat. She instructed him stand behind her as she then turned to faced the others in the room. As she did so, O'Neill disappeared.   
  
Surprise overwhelmed the rest of the people in the room.   
  
Sam, asked wide eyed, " Where's the Colonel?"  
  
Teal'c jumped to his feet, " What have you done with O'Neill?"  
  
What...did you...do? Where's... Jack?"  
  
As if from nowhere they heard Jack's voice but still didn't see him. Jack, " This is oh so cool." Then Daniel's hair began to be rumbled out of place, " Hey Danny boy, you feeling a breeze?"   
  
Daniel, fixing his hair into place, " Stop it, Jack."  
  
Then without warning Jack appeared behind Sam with his hands moving toward her.  
  
Hammond saw Jack and a looking of disapproval crossed his face.  
  
Jack realized that Hammond's eyes were focusing on him, and turning to Arielle, " Hey, I wasn't ready yet."  
  
Sam turned in her chair then looked up at her CO with a stern look and one of slight amusement, "Sir?"  
  
" Arielle are you telling me that you would be able to take some of the SG teams with you to the planet without the risk of them being seen?", Hammond inquired.  
  
" General Hammond there is always risk in life. But I can take some through the stargate and onto the planet without then being detected."  
  
Jack, the excitement apparent in his voice, " YES! Sir..."  
  
Hammond continued before O'Neill could ask, " But before I will authorize anyone to go to the planet I have to confer with the president and there has to be a plan."  
  
Sam now enamored of the idea asked, " Arielle how many people can you make invisible at the same time and for how long?"  
  
" Could someone have the guard come please come in the room?", was her only reply.  
  
Janet Frasier was interested by the request, " Why?"  
  
" Please. Just call him in."  
  
Dr. Frasier and Sam looked at each other, bewildered by Arielle's request.  
  
Hammond looked at his people, then shaking off the question in his mind simply pressed the intercom button, " Come in here please."  
  
The guard came in the door, looked around the room and with wide eyes, turned to Arielle, " Where did General Hammond and the others go?"  
  
Arielle, shook her head, " I do not know. They, just... left."  
  
The guard took a final look around the room, then walked out.  
  
Sam, turned to Arielle after watching the guard leave the room, " He couldn't see us. But I was able to see the General Hammond and everyone else."  
  
" That is how it works. You can see each other and I can see you. But no one else can see you unless I wish them to."  
  
Daniel was amazed, " You never told me about this talent."  
  
Arielle, smiled at Daniel, " We all have secretes. That was one of mine."  
  
" Now we need a plan." Hammond reminded.  
  
Jack spoke first, " The way I see it General, SG-1, 5 and 7 are the only teams not off world right now. We all go in invisible with the help of the princess here, take out the bad guys and then go home. Piece of cake."  
  
Arielle nearly shrieked, " NO!"  
  
Everyone looked at Arielle in a questioning manner.  
  
Jack, flustered, " What do you mean by no?"  
  
Arielle tried to be to the point, " The more people that go, the more chances are that we will be discovered."  
Noticing the lack of understanding as she looked around the room, " We can still be heard even though we can not be seen. The more people that go the more noise created. We will not make it to the tree line with three of your teams."  
  
" Then SG-1 will accompany you to the planet." Hammond ordered.  
  
Arielle bowed her head down accepting Hammond's order.  
  
Teal'c continued, " There will be Jaffa guarding the stargate. Will it be possible for you to keep all of us from being seen when we emerge from the stargate?"  
  
Arielle returned, " Yes Teal'c. I can accomplish that part of our plan."  
  
Carter moved on the discussion, " When the stargate activates on the other side they're going to be expecting someone or something to come through the gate."  
  
Jack was becoming restless now, " Oh for crying out loud! Major they won't be able to see us!"  
  
Hammond finalized the meeting with, " You have a go on the mission SG-1 and Arielle, you leave at 1900hrs. If you do not return within 24 hours, your iris codes will be locked out. Dismissed."  
  
SG-1 left the conference room. Sam took Arielle to the locker room to change clothes. As Sam and Arielle left the locker room the men were starting to enter.   
  
Arielle stayed outside the room, as Daniel was about to enter. Daniel stopped, taking both of her hands in his, " Are you sure you are ready for this?"  
  
Arielle simply looked at Daniel with adoring eyes, then took one of her hands away from his, putting her hand softly on his cheek, " Daniel, I have been preparing for this for 3000 years. I will be careful, I shall not let you or your friends be harmed, I pledge that to you."  
  
" Please be careful Arielle, I don't want to lose you, not now."  
  
Arielle stood there silently looking at him with tears welling in her eyes knowing that she was keeping the truth of her plans for their mission within her own mind.  
  
In the Gate room SG-1was ready to go. Arielle looked up at General Hammond in the control room, a worried look on his face. She gave him a nod as to show that she was ready. General Hammond then looked at O'Neill, who also gave a nod to him.  
  
Hammond gave the technician the word to start dialing, as he had done on so many other missions. But this mission was different. His face showing the fear that his lead team would be facing one of their greatest challenges yet. As the gate erupted to life he looked at the team below him praying that his second family would be returning safely home.  
  
" SG-1 you have a go." Hammond gave in his best command voice.  
  
Arielle lifted her head and turned to SG-1 " God be with us." She raised her hand and SG-1 disappeared.   
  
The technicians looked around asking each other where SG-1 had gone, but General Hammond was still able to see them as they slowly vanished into the event horizon one by one.  
  
As SG-1 stepped out from the stargate with Jaffa looking at them, then realized that the guards were looking pass them to the gate. They turned back to look for Arielle, as they did they seen her come through the gate. The startled Jaffa began yelling at her.  
  
Sg-1 was about to open fire on the Jaffa but first turned first to Arielle. She looked at them, shook her head, and then closed her eyes. Suddenly, SG-1 was in the far tree line close to where Chronos had set up camp. Daniel looked back at the stargate to see if Arielle was still there when he heard her say something very disconcerting to the Jaffa.  
  
" I am Arielle, Chronos is waiting for me. Take me to him now."  
  
The first Jaffa, perplexed, asked, " How do we know you are who you say? This could be a Tau'ri trick."  
  
" Chronos has very wise warriors. I will make sure you are rewarded for you diligence. I have escaped from the Tau'ri. They attempted to hold me, but when I had heard that my lord Chronos had returned for me I took the first opportunity that I seen to escape through the chappa'ai."  
  
Daniel, looking toward Arielle, who was at the stargate with the Jaffa, " What is she doing? This wasn't the plan."  
  
Jack, replied just above a whisper, " That girl is just full of surprises. Something tells me this was apart of her plan the whole time."  
  
SG-1 slipped quietly into the forest. They did not want the Jaffa and the serpent guards that were surrounding Chronos' encampment to hear them approach. Chronos had mad his camp in the field close to the cave that he had placed Arielle in three millennia before. His tent was backed up against the tree line, so he could see all around him without difficulty. There was no way for anyone to get from the gate to the cover of the forest without being seen. Or, so he thought.  
  
Chronos had posted many of his warriors around the gate in anticipation that the Tau'ri would send their warriors to fight. That fortunately left only a handful of Jaffa around his camp. SG-1 seen two of the serpent guards from the gate bring Arielle to the camp, then into the largest tent. Under cover they were able to sneak around the back of the tent without being heard. They stayed in the tree line of the forest, unsure if they were still invisible to the threat that was holding their friend hostage. They were however, able to hear what was happening inside the tent.  
  
The first serpent guard reported, " My lord, this woman came from the chappa'ai alone. She says she is..."  
  
Chronos interrupted the guard before he could finish, " Arielle." Stunned to see her alone. " It looks as your friends have abandoned you my love." Turning to the two serpent guards, " Return to the Chappa'ai and inform me of any changes."  
  
After the guards left Arielle turned to Chronos finally questioned what he had said.  
  
Arielle, bewildered, " What are you speaking about my lord?"  
  
" The Tau'ri. I know they are the ones who took you from me." Was his blustery reply.   
  
Outside Daniel was worried that Chronos would hurt Arielle before they had the opportunity to get close to him. Daniel then turned to Jack, looking for approval to burst into the tent, but Jack shook his head at Daniel's silent request. Jack went over in his mind why he should do exactly what Daniel had wanted but something told him that it wasn't time yet. So the team continued to listen to the exchange between Chronos and Arielle.  
  
Arielle's eyes grew cold as she looked at Chronos, " They did not take me from you. They freed me from the prison you put me in. I left them soon after I was awakened."  
  
Chronos' anger grew in his voice, " If you feel that I imprisoned you, then why have you come to me without the Tau'ri?"  
  
Arielle replied with more anger than she has ever expressed, " To help the Tau'ri. But most of all, to get my revenge on you!"  
  
At this time Jack began to worry about the fate of the fragile looking princess he and his team had followed to the planet. " Now this isn't anywhere near the plan." He looked around at the others, " Be ready to go in at a moments notice."  
  
Chronos became very arrogant, " You? A little girl?" Almost laughing, " How does a little girl plan to get even with a god?"  
  
Arielle angry at the fact he called himself a god, " You do not know 'who' or 'what' I am! You are the fool here Chronos!"  
  
Chronos reacted quizzically at her words, " What do you mean by 'who' or 'what' you are? You are the little girl I saved from death."  
  
Arielle took pleasure in her next words, knowing that he would be angered, " You did not save me. I shall introduce myself to you, foolish Chronos. I am Princess Arielle of the Ancients."  
  
Chronos grew even angrier as he recalled how the Ancients changed the fate of the Gou'ald, his eyes began to glow with that anger, " The Ancients! I shall kill you with my bear hands!"   
  
Chronos began to walk towards Arielle.   
  
Jack gave the signal for SG-1 to enter the back of the tent to prevent Chronos from carrying out his threat. Two serpent guards had heard Chronos yelling and entered the front of the tent just as SG-1 entered the rear.   
  
The first serpent guard, yelling to the woman with his staff weapon ready, " What are you doing? Halt or you will be killed."  
  
Teal'c enjoyed the moment, " I believe you will be killed if you do not lower your weapons."  
  
The two serpent guards looked at the SG-1 members and slowly lowered their weapons to the ground. Then all eyes turned back Chronos and the Ancient.  
  
Arielle raised her hand, as she did all the furniture that stood between herself and Chronos flew forcefully across the tent. The sounds of dishes breaking and furniture crumbling actually made Chronos appear shaken, reassessing his opinion of the woman he thought he knew.  
  
Arielle started walking towards Chronos, raising her left hand upward showing her glowing palm. The force of the power that left her hand threw Chronos against a support beam in the tent. As she suspended him above the ground she told him his impending fate.   
  
" I have questioned what I would do with you when we met up again. I have decided that it wouldn't be fair for me to kill your host for your crimes."  
  
She turned a way from him briefly as to gather strength. Arielle whirled back toward him, " Chronos, your punishment is death. You will be removed from the body you possess, then death shall over take you and the evil that you are."  
  
SG-1 and the serpent guards looked on in horror as a brilliant light engulfed Arielle and Chronos for what seemed like an eternity. But, in reality it was only a few minutes until the light disappeared to reveal Arielle standing in front of the former host of Chronos holding the Goa'uld larvae, which had taken 3000 years of her life.  
  
The silence of the room was broken by Jack O'Neill's sarcasm as he turned to face Daniel,  
" Think we could use that on my fishing trip next week." Noticing the ill looks of his companions, " What?"  
  
Just then the Goa'uld started twisting with life.  
  
Daniel's horrified reaction assessed the situation, " It's still alive!"  
  
Arielle then raised her left hand to the head of the parasite; her palm began to glow like a ribbon device. The Goa'uld s head and then its body began to shake uncontrollability. The skin of the beast began to bubble as the heat of the beam intensified from her had. Then without warning the being once known as Chronos exploded, spewing pieces around the tent and onto Jack who was standing closer than the others to Arielle.  
  
Jack looked at Arielle amazed not by the fact she just caused the death of an evil alien, but the fact she didn't have any of the Goa'uld exploded remains on her.   
  
The silence was shattered by light laughter.  
  
Jack turned, glaring at his team, " Oh for crying out loud! Major Why do you think this is so funny?"  
  
Before Carter could answer her CO Teal'c began laughing uncontrollably at the fact Jack had pieces of the Goa'uld over his head, shoulders and the front of his fatigues.  
  
The man behind Arielle, who had been host to the evil alien, started to speak and move towards the group.  
  
Arielle turned questioning him, " What is your name?"  
  
He looked around at the people in the tent before finally speaking for the first time in thousands of years in his voice only, " I am Garth." Then fell to his knees at Arielle's feet, " Thank you for releasing me from my prison. I am sorry for what he and I did to you."  
  
" He possessed your body. His crimes are not yours. Garth there is not much time. Your body grows weak as we speak. Garth, do you remember from what planet you were born?"  
  
" I was born in a place called Crete. But I made my life in Atlantis, it is a beautiful place, warm and surrounded by the bluest ocean."  
  
Daniel perked at the possibility of what he had just heard, " Your from Earth. But Atlantis doesn't exist. In fact our people believe it was a myth."  
  
Jack stated the obvious, in his own way, " Guess not anymore Danny boy."   
  
Garth his weakness beginning to show, continued, " I would like my final resting place to be in my home land. If not Atlantis; then Crete."  
  
Arielle nodded, " We shall return you to your home."  
  
The serpent guards now regaining partial control over themselves after witnessing the death of the Goa'uld they thought of as their god.  
  
" What have you done to my god. Why does he speak differently than before?" Stuttered the first.  
  
Arielle turning to the two guards, " Chronos is no more. Leave this place and forget what you have seen. Your people are now free. Take the others and go home."  
  
The serpent guards obediently turned and walked out of the tent.  
  
Jack, always observant quipped, " Guess they're not much for small talk."  
  
" Will we go back to my world now?" Asked Garth  
  
" Yes we shall leave now. Let us go back to the stargate." Arielle took his hand.  
  
" What about Chronos' men there by the gate if we try to leave with Garth and they'll kill us." Remembered Sam.  
  
" I do believe that Major Carter is correct. If we attempt to leave they will kill us."  
  
Arielle smiled, " They are gone. All of them have gone back to their homes."  
  
Just as Arielle had said all the Jaffa and serpent guards were gone. SG-1 returned home with Garth and Arielle. Garth grew older very quickly without the Goa'uld to prevent his aging process.  
  
SG-1 took Garth to the Island of Crete, allowing him to see the sun set one last time on the land of his birth, before his death. Arielle kept her promise to return Garth to his homeland.   
  
After seeing how the humans treated Garth, Arielle felt she would be safe if she stayed on Earth. She felt that she would be able to help the SGC more by staying on to help fight the Goa'uld.  
  
Later, as Arielle was alone in the briefing room before she and Daniel were to be debriefed on the past five months that they had been gone, she held herself tightly with her arm.  
  
She spoke softly as she looked upon the towering ring her people had built, " These humans are well on their way to becoming the Fifth race. They shall make us proud my friends. The four races will then be complete, and we once again shall be the Congress of The Honorable, and Protectors of All."   



	3. The Debriefing

Finally the day General Hammond had been waiting for and dreading all in one arrived. Today he, with the assistance of Major Davis, would debrief Dr. Daniel Jackson and Princess Arielle of the Ancients, on their five month hiatus from Earth, more importantly they would try to form an alliance with the Ancients and hopefully convince Arielle to stay on Earth to help the SGC fight against the Goa'uld.   
  
In the conference room Arielle stood next to the glass over looking the stargate, lost in her own thoughts. Daniel walked in the room from the door coming from the control room. He simply smiled to himself at the sight of the woman before him as she had her back to him.  
  
Daniel, walking up behind Arielle putting his arms around her waist, " Here you are. I have been looking all over this base for you."  
  
Arielle, just turning her head to see his face over her shoulder, " You did not sense that I would be here?" Now turning to face the window once more, " You have stopped trying, have you not?"  
  
Daniel, smiling into her hair, " I guess I for got. So what were you doing up here already? I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you before this started."  
  
Arielle, turning to face Daniel, " There is much I would like to speak with you about." Putting her hand softly to his cheek, " Do not fear. All shall turn out for the best Daniel."  
  
The couple embraced one another as if they were holding on for dear life.  
  
General Hammond was sitting at his desk discussing with Major Davis how they would handle the debriefing.  
  
Hammond, " Major Davis we need to be careful of what we say and think around her. If she thinks that she would be in danger here we won't even get the chance to ask her to stay."  
  
Davis, " I understand, and I agree with you. The President and the Joint Chiefs feel the same as we do, but I'm not sure if we can keep the NID from attempting to try and study her. ."  
  
Davis stood up from his chair and walked over to the glass that separated the General's office from the conference room.  
  
Hammond, with concern etched in his voice, " But how are we going to persuade her to remain on Earth let alone help us battle the Goa'uld?"  
Davis with a smile growing across his face as he motioned Hammond to the window, " I don't think we're going to have as hard of a time as we thought."  
  
The two men stood watching the hugging couple for just a moment before Colonel O'Neill entered the conference room followed by the remaining members of SG-1.  
  
O'Neill, clearing his throat to let his presence be know before he spoke, " Hope we're not interrupting. Since ya know, the debriefing starts in...ah..." looking at his watch, " five minutes."  
  
Daniel jumped slightly at the voice of his friend. Arielle simply nodded her head and smiled. Sam tried to hide the smile that widened across her face. Teal'c just did his famous head tilt eyebrow raise that has been his trademark since he first joined the Tau'ri in their fight against he Goa'uld but did show a little grin at the newly returned pair.  
  
Jack, with a slight grin, " So...Shall we all take a seat?"  
  
" Yes Colonel O'Neill, it is time we sit." Arielle then turned to Daniel, " Daniel, we shall talk when this has concluded."  
  
General Hammond and Major Davis entered the room.  
  
O'Neill and Carter jumped to attention.  
  
"At ease." Hammond sat down to joint them at the massive table before he continued, "Princess Arielle, SG-1 Dr. Frasier will be joining us momentarily." Then turning to face Arielle, " First of all, Arielle, on behalf of the President, I would like to thank you for assisting us with Chronos."  
  
Arielle nodded, " You are welcome General Hammond. If it was not for me you would not have been in danger." Looking around the room, " I believe Dr. Frasier has arrived."  
  
Just then Janet Frasier entered the room.  
  
" Sorry that I'm late."  
  
General Hammond motioning for her to take a seat, " That's quite alright. You haven't missed anything"  
  
Dr. Frasier sat to the left of the General Hammond at the head of the table.  
Hammond turned to Arielle and Daniel, " I believe we are ready to start the debriefing now. Daniel would you like to start by telling us why you jumped through the stargate, son."  
  
Surprised by the question, " I ...I had to."  
  
O'Neill, under his breath, I didn't see any guns pointed at him."  
  
Sam started to laugh; since she was sitting next to him she heard his rather light tone.  
  
"Colonel." Hammond barked. He obviously wasn't as amused as Sam was by the comment made.  
  
Jack gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry."  
  
"Please continue Dr. Jackson." Hammond now looked at the young man.  
  
Dr. Jackson regained his train of thought, "Well. I knew that she could be an ally to us, but if we just let her go then we wouldn't have a chance to become friends. Then after she said she was an Ancient I knew I had to follow her. I have learned so much in my time with her and her people."  
  
Hammond, "Well, son, I'm glad you did. I would like to know about your time with the Ancients."   
  
Daniel's face began to glow, " It was an amazing place. When we left here we gated to a planet that was just a...well a sort of lay over type planet."  
  
Jack, confused, " What you had to wait for a plane or something?"  
  
Arielle, explained, " What Daniel is referring to is the fact that I gated first to a planet at the edge of your stargate system. When I seen that Daniel had followed me I suggested he go back."  
  
Daniel broke in, " I explained to her that we had a device that prevented anyone from coming through the Earth gate without a code that would tell who your are. I also told her that I would be killed if I attempted to return without a GDO."  
  
Sam, " So she decided to take you with her?"  
  
Arielle, " Yes. I didn't feel that Dr. Jackson could endure the hardship of the land without assistance. I then activated the stargate to go to my home world."  
  
Sam, " Why didn't you just go straight to your planet from here?"  
  
Arielle, " From here Tigray is impossible to reach. If it were possible then your power supply would not have been able to withstand the drain it would have created."  
  
Sam, " Tigray is an eight chevron planet?"  
  
"No." Arielle looked at Sam with a slight smile, " From here Tigray would be over a nine chevron planet and since your gate only has nine chevrons then it would be impossible to go straight there."  
  
Jack pointed his finger, "Wow! That has got to be far."  
  
" Is that even possible?" Sam questioned. " I mean we have traveled to an eight chevron planet when Colonel O'Neill downloaded the knowledge of the Ancients to his brain, but there had to be a power boost ten times more than usual. That's more energy than if you even used a DHD. How would you be able to go even further than that without an extra power supply?"  
  
"I do have the ability to increase the power supplied to the stargate." Arielle stated. "As for the DHD as you call it, on certain planets we placed devices that have increased power supplies that those on most planets. They look the same as all the others so if the wrong people were to come across them...."   
  
" They wouldn't know the difference." Sam interrupted.  
  
"That is correct." Arielle continued. " The Planets that we have the modified DHD's on are unknown to the Goa'uld. Most do not even notice the increased number of chevrons on the stargate. But the questions over the stargate can be answered later. It could take a very long time to discuss."  
  
Hammond agreed, " Yes Arielle there are other things I would like to know about your and Dr. Jackson's time away. Daniel, please continue telling us about you time on Tigray."  
  
Daniel, " Yes General. As I was saying Tigray is an amazing place. Their technology is very advanced but some of the villages didn't appear that way. They were small tight knit communities that seemed to enjoy the simple way of things." With a small smile growing across his face, " But they did have all the conveniences of home."  
  
Jack, "So they get Showtime. Sweet."  
  
Sam unsuccessfully tried to hide her laughter at her CO's humor.  
  
Hammond, "Colonel, Major. Please continue Dr. Jackson."  
  
" Well they don't have television as we know it but they do have something that is way better. And their plumbing, way more advanced than ours." Daniel reported.  
  
"I thought you were a doctor of Archeology and Anthropology, not plumbing. Is that all you did there, is spend your time in the bathroom?" Joked O'Neill.  
  
"Daniel, I do not think they wanted to know those type of things at the debriefing." Enlightened Arielle.  
  
"Umm...Right. Well they have libraries and schools similar to us. Their children are probably more advanced at the age of eight than a college graduate headed for grad school."  
  
Jack looked at Sam with questioning eyes, "Way smarter?"  
  
"Way smarter, sir. I think I would have a run for my money against their eight year olds." Sam playfully stated.  
  
It was Arielle's turn to be amused.  
  
"Major Carter our children are very advanced but the knowledge that you and Colonel O'Neill possess is something they do not have. Your experience is very valuable. You also must understand that my people have been 'around' much longer than yours. We too have had our moments." Arielle stated.  
  
"Yeah but your people sure have come along nicely. Oh, for crying out loud, you build the stargate system and some of your people even built a time loop machine thingy." Jack remarked.  
  
"Yes Daniel told me of your experiences with the time loop."  
  
"Why didn't they just leave? If they knew their world was going to be destroyed why stay? Why didn't they just go through the gate?" Sam inquired.  
  
"They could not. Their bodies would not allow them to go any closer than the base of the steps of the stargate."  
  
All Sam could ask was, " Why?"  
  
"Their krufus beliefs caused them to not respect the planet. The way I etum, they decided it would be auji for all if they would leave and use their flatis to colonize another planet. But the leaders of my people wanted to insure that they could not harm more than one planet. So all of the Ancients staying in that colony was injected with a serum once they were on the planet." Looking at the shocked faces, Arielle continued, " It was their choice. They even helped our scientist develop the serum, one that could not be reversed."  
  
"Um...Arielle, you kind of went back and forth between English and Ancient." Daniel informed as he looked at her in a questionable manner.  
  
"I am sorry. I do not know where my fron is at times. I am sorry again. I meant my head and I am truly unaware where it is."  
  
All in the room started to laugh at the woman's humor. Remembering how O'Neill sounded using the same words.  
  
"Glad to see your people got a sense of humor. I was afraid only I had one." O'Neill teased.  
  
"Can we continue with the debriefing?" Hammond questioned O'Neill.  
  
"Of course sir. Sorry." Was all Jack could say to his CO.  
  
"So Dr. Jackson what else did you do while you were on Tigray?" Major Davis asked speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.  
  
"Um...Well...I studied in their libraries learning their langue and their history. Oh and I was also taught how to read the language of the four races. There is still so much to learn." Daniel beamed with happiness about his time away.  
  
"What you didn't just down load it to your mind?" O'Neill teased.  
  
"Colonel that would have been too dangerous. And I believe Daniel enjoyed how he got the information. I myself enjoy the process of learning in that way." Arielle revealed.  
  
" You still learn the old-fashion way." Looking around the room at the puzzled faces, Sam continued, "Well I thought their race would just get their knowledge the same way the colonel did."  
  
"My people only use that way to relay our knowledge to others. We study just as your people. There are no shortcuts in life. What had happen to Colonel O'Neill was he found our legacy. It was a place to tell others who we are. It was not designed for the purpose of learning." Arielle informed the group.   
  
"So your people don't use that to learn?" Jack inquired.   
  
Arielle turned to Sam, "Does he always ask so many questions?"   
  
Sam laughed while O'Neill only managed to sheepishly grin and blush at the two women laughing at him.  
  
"So Arielle you taught Dr. Jackson the language of the four races." Hammond redirected the conversation.  
  
"I did not. One of the scholars instructed him. I was busy." Arielle reported.  
  
"Busy? He follows you across what...two galaxies and you're busy?"  
  
  
"Well I was gone for 3000 years. I had a lot to catch up on myself." Arielle sarcastically replied to Jack.  
  
Sam covered her mouth to hide the smile growing across her face. She had a feeling that she was going to like this woman.  
  
"Oh had to catch up on the gossip...Sweet." Jack countered with all his wit.  
  
"I understand why the Asgard like you so much. You are very much like my father. He too cannot help himself when it comes to making light of a situation. That has made him a good leader." Arielle complemented Jack.  
  
" I wish your father was alive. I would have loved to meet him. Sounds like a cool guy." O'Neill replied.  
  
"Some day you shall Colonel." With a smile crawling across her pale features Arielle continued, " General, may we stop for a while so we can nourish ourselves?"  
  
Hammond looked at his watch, " Ok. We will take an hour for lunch. Meet back here at...."   
  
"General Hammond, may we have two hours? There are a few things I would like to do during this time." Arielle informed.  
  
"Of course. We will reconvene at 1400hours. Dismissed."  
  
O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c walked over to Daniel and Arielle.  
  
"So you two wanna join us for some delicious base food?" Jack sarcastically questioned.  
  
"What I have had of your food...Well I think I would rather eat the Asgard yellow objects." Arielle replied while crinkling her nose.   
  
Sam began to laugh remembering her encounter with their 'so-called' food.  
  
"Do not worry Princess Arielle. This Planet indeed has better food than what is provided here in this facility." Teal'c reassured.  
  
" The big guy's right. We'll have to take ya out some time and get you some real food."  
  
"Major Carter, may I have a word with you before we go to nourish ourselves?"  
  
"Of course Arielle. Why don't we go to my lab, it's on the way?"  
  
The two women entered Sam's lab and shut the door.  
  
"So what's on your mind Arielle?"  
  
"Sam, I want to ask you something. I will understand if you do not approve. That is why I am asking you first. I respect your work. Daniel has told me of the many things you have done. That is why I feel I must put forth my inquiries to you first and...."  
  
Sam laughed at the fact the Ancient in front of her had mastered the art of stalling and broke in, " Arielle just ask... ok."  
  
"May I join you in your lab, as your assistant? I so enjoy this work. I could not just give you knowledge of things you do not know as of yet. But I can assist you in other ways. Even help you invent things if you like."  
  
"Of course you can join me. I thought you would be leaving to return back to Tigray."   
  
"No. I will be for more assistance in fighting the Goa'uld if I join you."  
  
"Wow. Does Daniel know that you want to stay?"  
  
  
I was going to tell him before the debriefing but Jack, Teal'c and you walked in."  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
  
"It is alright."  
  
"So you enjoy Science?"  
  
"Yes, I enjoy it very much. In fact I had a la of my own on Tigray. That is why I wish to assist you. From what Daniel has informed me of you, you are quite brilliant and have saved may people many times."  
  
Sam blushed at the complement that was given to her.  
  
"Well Daniel is very kind. Is there any thing else you wanted to talk about before we eat?"  
  
"Not as of this time. I am sure we will have plenty of time in the future."  
  
"Ok then lets go eat."  
  
The two left Sam's lab to join the others in the commissary.  
  
Arielle and Sam walked in and joined the remaining members of SG-1 at a table to eat their lunch.  
  
" 'Bout time you ladies got here. We were about to send a search party." O'Neill teased.  
"Sorry sir, we had some things to talk about."  
  
"Ah...girl stuff." Jack stated.  
  
Ignoring Jack's comment Daniel asked, " What things?"  
  
" I asked Sam if I might be her assistant in her lab."  
  
"So...Umm...Your not planning on returning to Tigray?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"I was hoping that the SGC would allow me to join them in their plight against the Goa'uld."  
  
"Duh...I think we would be crazy to refuse help from the builders of the gate." Jack quipped.  
  
"Then I shall ask you a question now." Arielle informed.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Jack took a bite of his apple pie as Arielle started to ask her question.  
  
"May I join SG-1?"  
  
Jack started to choke on his food.  
  
"Sir are you ok?"  
  
"Are you in need of assistances O'Neill?"  
  
"No...No...I'm ok."  
  
"Did I say something krufus Jack?"  
  
"Daniel you really need to get her a dictionary if she's going to be apart of SG-1. I have to understand what she's saying." Then turning to Arielle, "Arielle from now on if you are going to blow up anymore Goa'uld's, make sure it won't go all over me. I had to wash my hair five times last time just to get the smell out." Jack said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You will allow me on your team?"  
  
"Well I figure between you and Carter, we won't get stuck anywhere and the fact you can do all those neat tricks, you're a shoe in for SG-1. So all we have to do is convince General Hammond and we're set."  
  
Janet Frasier, walking up to the group, "Set for what?"  
  
"Well Arielle wants to join SG-1and Jack just agreed so all we have to do is get General Hammond's approval." Informed Daniel.  
  
"If it keeps all of you safe I think he would agree to add Clint Eastwood to the team." Janet teased.  
  
The human members of SG-1 laughed while Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Arielle stared curiously at the group.  
  
"What Team is this Clint Eastwood on? I have not met him."  
  
"He's an actor Teal'c. He usually plays a tough cop." Jack told.  
  
Teal'c gave another raised eyebrow, " I expect it is something that you shall explain later O'Neill."  
  
Jack, laughing, " Yeah Teal'c. I'll rent some of his movies for ya next downtime."   
  
"Dr. Frasier if General Hammond allows me to stay on Earth I have some information that can assist you in understanding my physiology. I can instruct you in the use of the device upon your earliest convenience." Arielle stated.  
  
"That would be great Arielle. After the debriefing we can make arrangements. If that is alright with you?"  
  
"That would be fine Dr. Frasier. I look forward to it." Arielle reported.  
  
"Well it's almost time for us to go back to the debriefing. I'll see you all there. Bye." Dr. Frasier said as she began to walk away from the group.  
  
"Bye Janet."  
  
"Dr. Frasier." Teal'c said as he bowed his head.  
  
" Later Doc."  
  
The group continued to talk and finish their so-called meals before they headed back to the conference room.  
  
Walking in to the conference room Jack said, " I promise you that some day soon I'll treat you to the best steak you will ever have. Can't have my favorite princess thinking all Earth food bites."  
  
"That sounds very pleasing Jack. I look forward to the event."  
  
Hammond, Davis and Dr. Frasier were already in the room when SG-1 entered.  
  
Hammond, " Have a seat."  
  
The group sat in their respective seats before Hammond began.  
  
"Ok. Before we finish I would like to ask Arielle a question."  
  
Arielle's smile started to grow as Hammond revealed his question in his mind. But she decided that she would not give him an answer until he verbally made the request.  
  
" Arielle, I understand that you have helped the Tok'ra in the past with the Goa'uld. That is shy I would like to ask you if you would consider helping the SGC against the Goa'uld?"  
  
"General Hammond I would be very pleased to join the SGC. But, I must tell you of the rules upon my staying with you."  
  
Surprised by her quick acceptance, Hammond quickly added, "Of course."  
  
"First of all, I can not give you knowledge that you are not ready for. Second, I will not guarantee when or if you will become the fifth race. Third, I would like to become Major Carter's assistant in her lab. I would also like to be able to go off base without many problems. And finally I would like to join SG-1."  
  
Quite shocked by her demands, Hammond started " Well I have talked with the President and he said that I had final approval. So we have a go. That is if Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter approve."  
  
Sg-1 and Dr. Frasier smiled at each other at Hammond's statement because Arielle had already asked the group about her requests.  
  
"Fine by me sir." Carter chimed.  
  
"Oh the heck. What's one more alien on the team anyway?" Quipped O'Neill.  
  
At that point Hammond knew it would be a long time before he would retire. He wasn't going to miss this ride for anything.  



End file.
